


How Can Such Pain Exist Without Physical Harm?

by RTships



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), Steven Universe (Cartoon), Supernatural
Genre: 100 coats, Anal Fisting, Canonical Character Death, Cat and Mouse Games, F/F, F/M, Fivesome - F/F/M/M/M, Fivesome - M/M/M/M/M, Flying Sex, Foursome, Gen, Gore, Large Cock, M/M, M/M/M/M, Major Character Injury, Multi, Nailpolish, Original Character Death(s), Other, Threesome - M/M/M, Torture, Trees, War, Word Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 10:50:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7505374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RTships/pseuds/RTships
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>bring ur tissues :^) </p><p>mostly smut</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Can Such Pain Exist Without Physical Harm?

Characters- (Y/n), amy (oc), calem. Dena wainchester, sam winchester, acsteil, zayn, 

(M/M/M/M/M/(y/g)/F)

WARNING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Very smut if ur under 18 pls tuen away!!!! U will be grossesd iout bc its like really gay xD rawrrr -w- (anal fisting)

“i dunno buds” zayn sayss. 

Deqanz is in the middle of the nbed. Naked. Mmm. His shiny meat muscles r shiny. They are preparinh gfor war. The war of life an tbhereesomes. Xayn will b th e bottom. Two dicks at once its like a fuckin babeque. One in the front two in the back like a fun ol’ spitroast. 

“shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh child its ok hunny nu==bunny just get on the fuckin bed” deany says. 

Zayn sighed amd climbe d on the bed. Hes only 2 feet taLl. “woooooooooO!” dena screams. He lays down on his tummy and rolls off the bed. Hes dead. 

Zayn isnt effacted by thos. He lays on the bed as caum slpwly pushes his huge wee wewe into dean’s deadass. 

Sam is mad. He coem sup behind calum and stabs his ASS. Not in the dick way but in the ass way. He takes his 90 (7.5 feet) inch cock rocket out and SWOOSHES it into castiel. HE scerams and tries to fly away. SUCCESSS. CASTIEL IS FLYING THROFIUH THE AIR “AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

AAAAAAAAH” SAM SCREAMS. HE IS STILL ATTACHED. 

Calum is in so much pain but he still manages to pLUNGE his 14 inch meat rod into zayn’s fresh lil behind. 

However, there is pain. 

Just as calum les out an ear-splitting moan, zayn reaches beakc and shoves his entire arm up to the fuckin shoulder inside of calum’s ass. 

Everyone satrts cumming all over 

“OOOOH THE SNACK THAT SMILES BACK NUTTER MC BUTTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” zayn whispered into (Y/n)’s ass. 

“zoinks!” amiee says,   
.   
As you cum ass loads all over the bed, dean’s dead body gets absolutely evaporated by the gun’s cum. He is turning to ash and floating into heaven. Goodbye. 

The only players remaining are 9y/n0, calum, and zayn. And of course, u. The reader. And amy. They’re all cumming all ovree each other. Soon, they begin to drown fom the kum. They fight for their lives but there are no survivers. In the afterlife, amy’s dead body xontinuously kicks (y/n) in the face. There is no peace. only death in war...

[drawing 1](http://i.imgur.com/Q3SkPof.png)   
[drawing 2](http://i.imgur.com/sGWz6Q3.png)   
[drawing 3](http://i.imgur.com/D7G2Z1O.png)   
[drawing 4](http://i.imgur.com/gjtg5Jp.png)   
[drawing 5](http://i.imgur.com/D8fbbor.png)   
[drawing 6](http://i.imgur.com/GylDsp8.png)

**Author's Note:**

> dollstiel.tumblr.com follow me!  
> Pls comment and leave kudos - pls dont judge me its my first fic xD


End file.
